pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hall Matron Argenta (Adventures)
Hall Matron Argenta is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Hall in the Battle Frontier in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Argenta is an old woman with purple hair and red eyes. She wears a white shirt under her red jacket with grey rings, and red shorts, as well as long purple stockings under her black boots with white heels. She also has black gloves, sunglasses with red frames, and circular blue earrings. Argenta also has a purple lipstick on. Personality Biography Platinum arc Argenta was at Battle Zone, as a new plot was unfolding.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Palmer welcomed Argenta, Thorton and Dahlia. He reminded them that the challengers would be arriving to the Battle Zone, and dispatched them to their posts at the Battle Hall, Battle Factory and Battle Arcade.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Looker and Platinum remembered Argenta, due to her powerful status, for she was connected to the rest of the Frontier Brains, as well as the Elite Four and Gym Leaders of Sinnoh region.PT005: Clobbering Claydol Argenta and Palmer visited Thorton, who showed them a device he recently made. They asked him about the machine he had made. Later, the two were passing by the Battle Factory. While Palmer observed Platinum, who was challenging the Battle Factory, Argenta gained his attention, as they had to check up on the connection systems.PT010: Softening Up Kakuna Riley and Lucario helped Palmer and Argenta investigate the communications systems. Palmer and Argenta noticed that Thorton's machine didn't interfere with the communications systems. Riley, however, sensed a force outside the Battle Frontier, and mused it was very much like the one at Spear Pillar. Palmer and Argenta walked away, and as the former saw they did bad by blaming Thorton, Argenta stated that the force Riley had spoken about was coming from the north, the Stark Mountain. Suddenly, the two heard clapping, and saw Platinum challenging Factory Head Thorton.PT011: Uprooting Seedot Palmer and Argenta observed their battle. Once Kadabra's spoon fell down, Thorton declared his victory, but Palmer and Argenta disagreed. In fact, due to Kadabra's Drain Punch, it was simply exhausted, while Ursaring fell down. Thorton became extremly upset and started crying over his defeat, claiming that he still had superior knowledge. Argenta slapped him and made him come to his senses, for knowledge was useless if it was not used. She suspected that Platinum knew of Kadabra's ability to make devices malfunction, which is why Thorton was provided with fake data. While Thorton gave Platinum the print, Argenta had Platinum look out the window.PT012: Outlasting Ledian Argenta, Palmer, Thorton and Platinum saw the latter's Pokémon at the Battle Factory, for they were carrying Buck and Looker, who were unconscious and beaten up. Platinum resolved herself to grow stronger, and challenged Argenta's Battle Hall facility; it took two days to win 169 battles to face Argenta in the final battle.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Argenta was fighting Platinum in the Battle Hall. Platinum's Froslass used Ice Shard on Dragonite; Argenta knew that Platinum specifically chose the Dragon-type to be the final match, but exclaimed she could not win by type advantage alone. Her Dragonite used Steel Wing, which hit Froslass. Argenta smiled, but Froslass recovered: the Babiri Berry she was holding to prevented super-effective moves. Thus, Froslass used Ice Shard, which defeated Dragonite, and earned Platinum the Battle Hall print. Dahlia and Argenta came to the Battle Tower, and were exhausted from taking on so many challenges. The two noticed the machine was in working order, but Argenta wondered how will they follow it, since it could easily be stopped by the electromagnetic fields. Riley stated he could use the aura to clear the electromagnetic fields. As the two women were exhausted, Palmer let them have rest instead of taking them on the mission.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II Argenta and Dahlia bid farewell to Palmer and the rest of the group. They promised to look after the Battle Frontier, as well as Buck and Looker, while they were away.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III Pokémon On hand References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains